The present disclosure relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to management of context information for events.
In general, a computing system for an enterprise may receive numerous events from different sources. The events may be user-generated or machine-generated (e.g., a computing system may generate a message in response to a change in status of the computing system). The computing system may have defined procedures for determining how to respond to the events. Responding to many events, from the different sources, in an efficient manner may be challenging and may result in poor performance. For example, a queue of events may be resolved slowly as resolution of each event may require a lot of communication to gather information necessary to resolve the event.